tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Special Funnel
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.11 |number=89 |sts_episode=Missing Whistles |released= * 30th October 1995 * 6th May 1996 * 7th October 1996 * 28th January 1998 * 22nd July, 1998 * 29th July 2009 |previous=Rock 'n' Roll |next=Steam Roller}} Special Funnel is the eleventh episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. Plot It is wintertime on Sodor. Ever since his accident at the slate quarry, Peter Sam has been having trouble with his damaged funnel wobbling in the strong wind. He is also still awaiting his new funnel, which, in the manager's words, will be "something special". The other engines tease his talk about the new funnel. The weather soon becomes bad, with heavy rain causing streams to rise and threatening to wash away the line. Rusty is kept busy taking workmen along the line, removing any branches and leaves that prevent the water from flowing. One day, the bridge by Rheneas Tunnel is washed away. Rusty and the workmen set to work mending the bridge, but it takes a long time. As days go by, the weather changes, becoming frosty and much colder. A few days later, the bridge is mended and Peter Sam is chuffing down the line with the morning passenger train. As he puffs through Rheneas Tunnel, his driver spots an object hanging from the roof but is unable to stop Peter Sam crashing into it. When Peter Sam exits the tunnel, he discovers that the object, revealed by the guard to be a large icicle, has knocked his funnel off, but the funnel cannot be found. They have to continue on until his fireman spots an old piece of drainpipe laying by the track and they fasten it to him as with wires as a temporary funnel. When the other engines see Peter Sam with the drainpipe, they tease him relentlessly, especially Sir Handel, who sings a song about it. Peter Sam's new funnel eventually arrives, presented to him by the Fat Controller. The funnel has an unusual design and Peter Sam fears it has been damaged, but the Fat Controller assures him it really is "something special." The new funnel has special pipes that make puffing much easier, giving Peter Sam much more strength when pulling trains. The other engines, especially Sir Handel, are impressed with how easy he makes work look and since then, they have never teased Peter Sam about his special funnel; instead, they wish they could have one like it. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * Rusty * Duke * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager Locations * The Mountain Line * Hawin Doorey Castle * Hawin Doorey * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate Yards * Forest Runby * Mountainside Runby * Skarloey Bridge * Cros-ny-Cuirn * Rheneas Bridge * Rheneas Tunnel * Skarloey * Rheneas Trivia * In the US, this episode aired before Rusty Helps Peter Sam and either episode where Rheneas is introduced, so American viewers would not know who Rusty and Rheneas are, nor would they know how Peter Sam's funnel got damaged. * Stock footage from Granpuff is used. * This was the first episode that did not feature any standard gauge engines in any way. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, the music bits at the beginning of the episode and the scene when Peter Sam had to use a pipe are omitted, most of Peter Sam's whistle sound bits are omitted and Sir Handel's song is heard later. * The wind sound effect from The Empire Strikes Back can be heard in this episode. Goofs * Rheneas appears even though he was supposed to be at the works. * In the close-up shots of Peter Sam's funnels, his face is a different size. This is because a larger model was used for close-ups. * During the top shot of Peter Sam entering the tunnel, the steam goes off too late. * When Peter Sam pulls into the sheds, the "wheeshing" sound is heard just before the steam. * Peter Sam's funnel is completely knocked off, yet when he receives his new one, the base is still left intact. * As Peter Sam passes Skarloey and Rheneas, a camera's shadow is seen. * The narrator said that the drain pipe was wired to Peter Sam's boiler, but it was actually attached to his front with ropes. * In the close-up of Sir Handel, his eyes are wonky. * In a rare picture, the lining on Skarloey's tank is slightly bent. * Rusty's driver was smiling when he brought the bad news about the washout. * In the last shot, either Skarloey or Rheneas has Duke's whistle sound. * Despite the line "Oh dear, someone squashed it!" being taken from the original book, the new funnel presented in the series does not look flattened or squashed in any way. * In a deleted scene, Peter Sam is wearing one of Sir Handel's face masks. * In the Brazilian version, when Sir Handel is talking about Peter Sam at the end of the episode, he has Sir Topham Hatt's voice. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Peter Sam In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories * Your Favourite Story Collection * The Complete Series 4 * Seasonal Scrapes DVD Packs * Classic Collection AUS * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * The Complete Series 4 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures * Ultimate Christmas * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Packs * Holiday Favorites * Thomas' Holiday Collection NZ * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories NOR * On New Adventures JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.6 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * Thomas and the Mountain Railway Engines * Fun Stories Popped Out from Picture Book KOR * For the Story of Determination PHL * Rusty to the Rescue (Philippine DVD) GER * The 9 Best Christmas Stories MYS * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Thomas Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) BRA * Christmas in the Beautiful Land of Thomas ITA * The Sleeping Beauty DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas IN * Trucks and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 13 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (Taiwanese DVD) }} de:Der Ersatzschornstein es:Una Chimenea Especial he:ארובה מיוחדת ja:とくせいのえんとつ pl:Wyjątkowy Komin ru:Необыкновенная труба Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations